1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway car underframes and particularly to a non-cushioned drawbar connection to a center sill having a cushion pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with inventions relating draft gears, cusioning devices and drawbar and coupler structures. The present invention is primarily concerned with a drawbar adaptation to a car underframe also provided with a cushion pocket. U.S. patents particularly concerned with adapter structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,212,843; 2,241,353; 3,610,436; 3,211,296; and 3,708,075. None of these patents disclose the principles of the present invention.